visions_randomfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial of the Elements
I wake up, my dream fading from memory. As I strain to remember it, I only get a headache. Dang...Every time… For the past few months, I’ve been forgetting more and more of my dreams. I get up out of my bed and go to the front door, checking to see if there is mail. As usual, there’s mail on my doorstep, but...Today seems to have more than usual. I look through it, seeing who all of them are from. One, from my Sea Wing friend Lumina, is checking in on me seeing if I found someone. I’ll have to mail her back, like the eight dozen times I’ve done before. There’s another by Visionseeker, an old friend, asking for “untold shiny things”. Whatever that means. I think she means gold and jewels.Then...Something strikes my eye. A package plated in gold that only my talons can slice through. My dad has made sure that no one can get into that package that isn’t blood-related. I pick up the package and I start to get a pounding headache, like my brain is trying to burst out of my skull. I drop the package and grasp my pounding head. All of a sudden, my vision goes black. I’m flying with my friends, Vine, Snowflake, Tidal, and a dragon that I don’t recognize. All of a sudden, Vine plummets and Snowflake dives after him, catching and holding him. He looks so small in her arms, and I realize that something is wrong. I reach out my talon, but then my vision ends. I wake up, gasping for breath. I look down, the package has fallen out of my talon and is now laying on the ground. I open it and look at the contents inside. Inside is a chain, deep red in color, but looking surprisingly familiar. I decide to put it on and as soon as I do, i feel a rush of strength. I gasp. This is mother’s chain! Father gave it to her a long time ago...But...Why would she give it to me? I run all the possibilities through my head. She can’t be dead...Can she? I shake my head, tears starting to fall. No...Maybe she just decided to give it to me. Let’s see if there is something else in the package. I dig through the package with shaky talons and find a note. Dear Star, Me and your mother are leaving the Night Kingdom today. By the time you get this note, we will be ready to leave. Hurry over if you want to say goodbye. You mother wanted you to have her chain just in case you run into any danger and also as a reminder of how much we love you. Your loving father, Darkstalker I let out a sigh, knowing that no one is dead. I put the rest of my mail that is on the ground onto my kitchen table. I open my door and take off, flying in the direction into my parent’s house. I land a few minutes later and a few blocks away. I start to walk down the street. On my left side, some bushes start to rustle. I go into a defensive stance, wings flared and tail spikes sliding out. All of a sudden, a creature as large as a dragon stumbles out. It was covered in a light brown fur. It had wings are like a dragons, but has a few feathers. Instead of horns and ears, this creature only had ears. It had a few spines, but, I feel like they are actually feathers too. It’s tail was as long as mine, feathers frilled out like a dolphin’s fin, though it had a slight curve to it. “ᚻ-ᚻᛖᛚᛚᚩ...ᛗᚣ ᚾᚪᛗᛖ ᛁᛋ ᛗᛖᚱᚳᚣ...ᚹᚻᚪᛏᛋ ᚣᚩᚢᚱᛋ?” The creature said. I looked at it confused. “What? What did you say?” The creature raised an eyebrow and I decided to look in itsmind. Inside, I was able to understand. What did that dragon say? I couldn’t understand it...It obviously speaks another language...but I can’t decipher it. I wish I could understand it. It looks like our dragons...except...It..Has different colors and a completely different structure...W-What is it looking at? Is...It reading my mind?? HELLO??? CAN YOU HEAR MY MIND?? I recoil in pain as it yells in mindspeak, and it gave me a startled look. IT CAN!! OH CRAP!!! What have you seen in my mind? I give it a sad look and I start to examine its language. “My name is Stargazer, and yes...I can read minds.” The creature squeaks in surprise, and I laugh slightly. “But, if you can read my mind, then...Can you understand me?” I nod and then hold out my talon. It takes it and I close my eyes and bow. “Could you tell me your name?” It nods. “My name is Mercy. I’m from across the ocean and I landed here. Could you please help me?” I laugh and nod. “Yeah, if you come with me, I’ll show you around. But first. I have to visit my family.” As I hold her talon, or, what I think is a talon, I feel something spark deep within me. I try to ponder what it is, slowly realizing that I’m beginning to love her, even though I just met her. I try to determine whether or not it’s a family love, or a romantic connection. As we walk, I find out that it’s a family one. I never had a sibling, and she would be the closest I would ever get to being a brother. We go to my parent’s house and I knock on the door. I hear the heavy falling of talons as my dad walks to the door. He opens it and his eyes widen. “Cockatiel! Come here! Star is here! And he’s brought a girl!” My mother comes rushing out and hugs me, grinning broadly. “So...You found someone to be yours? Or...Did you just happen upon her?” “She stumbled into the road. She wants me to take her home. Her home” “Well that’s extreme luck. She’s so beautiful, all those feathers and fur. I recognise what she is. A griffin-dragon hybrid. I’ve heard of griffins in old stories, but, I never thought I would meet one in person.” Mercy smiles and bows her head. “It’s good to meet the family of this amazing dragon.” She gestures to me. “He’s such a nice dragon, offering to take me home. I’ll make sure to respect his hospitality with a little treat of mine.” “Now...We must go. Thank you, Mother, for the chain. I’ll treasure it greatly.” I said. I give my parents a hug and turn to leave, grabbing Mercy’s talon with mine, wrapping my wing around her to keep her safe. Chapter 2 As I take Mercy to my house, she asks me about my friends and what tribes they are. I tell her that i have friends from all the tribes, and she stops asking. I walk into my house and realize it’s a mess. I snap my talons and the mess disappears, leaving Mercy standing there, her mouth hanging open in awe. She closes her mouth and trots around the room, looking for a place to sit down. “Sit anywhere. My friends will be joining us soon.” “Ok! Thanks for the hospitality. You are the first dragon I’ve seen for almost a year. Living in the wilderness is annoying and time consuming. Also really, really boring.” I give her a startled look. "Seriously? A YEAR?? Gods...That must have been so lonely...Well I'm glad I can be of assistance." I hear a knocking at the door. "Oh! That must be them. Now, Mercy, be nice to them, they are from different tribes, and I don't want them to not like you." "Ok. I'll try not to offend them." As soon as I open the door, I notice that it's not my friends, but a NightWing that I've never seen before. No...Wait...She's from my vision... She gives me a confused look. "Vision? What vision?" She says I gasp and then examine her. She has a silver teardrop scales beside her eyes, unlike my triangle ones. You are a mind reader, aren't you? I ask her with my mind. She nods and I smile slightly. She gives me a confused look and I offer for her to come inside. She accepts and walks in. "Wow. Nice place you've got here! Sorry for not introducing myself before. My name is D-" I interrupt her "Duskcaller. Yes. I know." She gives me a startled noise in return. "Y-You're a mind reader too?" "Yes. Sorry for not explaining that before. I had a vision recently of you and a group of friends flying over the ocean." She raises an eyebrow and I show her the vision. She winces as the vision abruptly ends. "Ouch...What do you think that was?" "Honestly, I don't know. Dusky, can I call you that?" She nods "Ok, good. Well....I was wondering, why did you come to my house?" I give her a questioning look. For some reason, she blushes and opens her mouth, but then closes it. "There's someone else here." I nod. "Yeah, her name is Mercy. Don't freak out though. I'll have to translate for her."Category:Mercy/King Stargazer stuff Category:Fanfics